A time-to-digital converter (TDC) generates a digital output signal that encodes a time measurement. TDCs are used in a variety of applications. Some applications can use low resolution TDCs, while other applications benefit from higher resolution TDCs. A cellular base station, for example, benefits from a low flicker noise TDC in order to achieve a target phase noise of less than −105 dBc/Hz normalized to 122.88 MHz at 100 Hz offset with a bandwidth of 200 Hz.